Perfect
by Jedi-2B
Summary: This is my own little version of Luke and Mara's arrival back on Coruscant, near the end of 'Vision of the Future,' where I believe their romancing would really begin.


**Spoilers:** Vision of the Future; Union comics

**Summary:** This is my own little version of Luke and Mara's arrival back on Coruscant, near the end of 'Vision of the Future,' where I believe their romancing would really begin.

**Disclaimer:** All Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, and any other authors whose novels I may have touched on. It goes without saying that no money is being made off this product of my daydreaming.

**Author's Notes:** Big thanks to my editor, sounding board, and good friend JediGirl for her immeasurable help and invaluable suggestions, even the ones I didn't use. This was finished several years ago, and if I were writing this story today, I'd probably change a few things. For instance, I'm sure Luke didn't wear black all the time by this stage in his life, and obviously he doesn't give up flying an X-wing, and they can't really telepathically exchange lengthy sentences. But at least this arrival on Coruscant went smoother than the one in an upcoming story of mine! Thanks for reading.

******************************************************************************

**_PERFECT_**

Mara glanced over at Luke as their small Chiss spacecraft descended through the atmosphere of Coruscant. After their brief stopover at one of Karrde's more obscure outposts, she had given in to his pleading looks and let him do the piloting.

So maybe 'let him' wasn't quite the right way to put it, she thought. It wasn't like she was in charge here. But that was the rub. She was used to being in charge, Talon Karrde excepted. Ever since Palpatine's death, she felt she had been in control of her surroundings. Not that Luke would ever try to control her. It was different now, though. She had to start thinking in terms of 'we,' instead of 'I.'

"It handles kind of like a Skipray blastboat," Luke said, interrupting her thoughts.

"You are doing better than the first time you flew one," Mara returned with a snicker, remembering his crashing of a Skipray in the forest on Myrkr. She studied his youthful face as he turned and grinned. He did love flying. You could take the little boy out of the cockpit, but ... And she had to admit, he matched her in piloting skill.

They touched down at the New Republic's military base, where Luke still had clearance. He had felt security would be tighter there, and arranged for the ship to be locked down and posted 'off limits.'

As they moved through the hanger, Mara felt a pang of remorse flit through Luke. An older model X-wing having maintenance done on it had caught his eye. Guilt then replaced regret, as he reflected silently on the greater sacrifice Mara had made.

Mara reached over and gave his arm a quick squeeze. "Maybe we'll be able to get yours back eventually," she said encouragingly. "Or you can move up to a newer model."

Luke shook his head and smiled weakly. "Oh, I don't know. It's not exactly the kind of ship a meditating, non-violent Jedi Master should be flying around in. I think I was just trying to hang on to the old days, the excitement ..." he trailed off, echoes of 'A Jedi craves not excitement' bouncing around in his head. "Anyway," he brightened, "we're going to need a ship for two now. I don't intend to fly alone any more than I have to."

"We'll get another ship some day," Mara promised him, momentarily thinking of how comfortable they could have been, flying together in the _Jade's Fire_. She quickly dismissed the thought. It did no good to dwell on things that couldn't be changed. "But Luke Skywalker without an X-wing?!" she went on. "I can't imagine! Maybe we should get two so we can race!"

Luke joined her in chuckling at the image she sent him -- both of them old and gray, streaking across the galaxy in a pair of starfighters.

Mara and Luke soon arrived at Leia's office in the Imperial palace, Artoo trundling faithfully behind, only to discover Han and Leia were at Bothawui. According to Winter, they were due back any day. She gave few other details, however, only assuring Luke that things were calm for the time being and he was not needed there. A quick call to Karrde's planetside headquarters revealed a similar absence for him.

"Well, now where?" Luke asked as they stepped back out into the corridor. Senatorial aides bustled back and forth, and the few that recognized Luke gave him a polite nod and Mara a cursory glance.

"Anywhere, just out of here," Mara replied, flattening back against the wall to avoid being run over by a hurrying Ithorian.

"We could go up to my apartment," Luke suggested. "At least it'll be quieter there."

"Fine. Lead on," she acquiesced as they made their way to the residential floors.

Luke punched in a five-digit code to unlock his door, letting Mara watch so she'd have access, too. She began reciting the numbers back to herself when she suddenly stopped. "Hey, that's my birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm? Really?" Luke stepped back to allow her and Artoo in first.

Mara's eyes narrowed. "Why would you ...?"

"It gets changed every six months. I just picked something no one would ever think of," he said with a twinkle.

Mara snorted at his not-so-subtle admission that she'd been on his mind for more than the past few weeks, then glanced around at the sparse surroundings in his suite.

"Home, sweet home," Luke quipped. "I'm not really on Coruscant that much," he added, in way of an apology.

"Me, either," Mara said, smiling at him.

"So, you want the grand tour?"

"Sure."

Luke led the way around the small suite. "Kitchen," he announced, pointing to an adjoining alcove off the common room. "Spare room," he continued, pausing at the next room.

"Junk room, you mean." Mara stuck her head through the doorway.

Luke shrugged, smiling. "Why do you think the rest of the apartment is so bare? I throw everything in there."

"Ah, theside of the Jedi Master the public doesn't get to see."

"Ha, ha. Refresher," Luke continued, pointing to the next doorway, "and bedroom." He glanced at Mara as he ended the tour. "I, uh, wanted to change clothes. I've had enough of flightsuits for awhile."

"Go ahead," Mara replied.

Luke looked over his shoulder as Mara followed him into his bedroom.

"Hmm, needs a woman's touch," Mara observed, as she appraised his plain furnishings.

"Caught me," Luke joked. "That's the only reason I proposed. I need an interior decorator."

Mara sauntered over to where Luke was rummaging through his closet. "And someone to revise your wardrobe," she added dryly, grimacing at the row of black robes, with only an occasional brown and gray.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" Luke held out two outfits. "Now, should I pick black, or black?"

"Umm, I think you should go with the black one," Mara replied with a laugh. "Jedi Masters' wives don't have to wear black all the time, do they?"

"Don't know. Never met one."

Luke paused as Mara perched herself on the edge of his bed, giving no indication of leaving while he changed.

"We _are_ going to be married," Mara rationalized aloud, sensing his thoughts.

Luke shrugged and began unzipping his flightsuit. "As long as I get to return the favor," he said with a wink.

Mara continued her small talk as Luke stripped down to his shorts, though she found keeping her mind on what she was saying increasingly difficult. She had felt, during their evasion of the fire creepers, that he was physically strong. Now she could see it. He didn't have huge bulging muscles like a body builder. His build reminded her more of a gymnast, about a twenty-five-year-old gymnast at that. Lean, trim, toned to perfection. She had never gawked at a good-looking man in her life, she realized. It was just that this man, this man was going to be her husband.

Mara found herself surreptitiously studying his entire physique as he reached for a pair of clean trousers. She lapsed into silence as she imagined those strong, bare arms embracing her, holding her tightly against his smooth chest, his trim waist, his ... She abruptly brought her gaze up to his face as she felt him staring back at her.

A small smile tugged at Luke's lips as he turned back and finished dressing. Mara resumed her conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go over to my apartment next, so I can change clothes too," Mara said.

"Of course," he replied, pulling on his boots and reattaching his lightsaber. It wasn't that Luke was particularly self-conscious. He was glad that they could be comfortable together, but he had half-expected Mara to make some snide comment. He didn't know if he could be so nonchalant when he did get to 'return the favor.'

Luke guided her back out to the common room, reaching for one of his cloaks on the way. As they headed for the front door, Artoo whirred to life and made to follow. Luke paused, looking at him.

"Artoo, why don't you stay here? Or better yet, you can wait at Han and Leia's, in case they get back early."

A decidedly negative whistle emitted from the little droid.

"No, you don't need to come with us, Artoo," Luke explained patiently. "Mara and I will only be gone a little while."

Artoo spun his dome toward Mara and wobbled as if asking her for an invitation. But she was not one to be swayed that easily. "Listen, shortstuff. We don't need a chaperone," she said curtly.

The droid spun back toward Luke in one last attempt.

His master, however, concurred with Mara Jade, evidently Artoo's new mistress. "You heard the lady, pal," Luke said, patting the top of his little friend.

Artoo seemed to give up, moaning one last time as he rolled slowly out the open door.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous," Mara commented to Luke while they waited for the turbolift.

"You're imagining things," Luke kidded her, though he quietly promised himself not to ignore the astromech, now sulking in silence.

****

When they reached the Solos' suite, Luke keyed in the security code, and they entered the quiet foyer. Artoo's dome spun around and he shrilled questioningly.

"No, Artoo, it doesn't look like Threepio is here either. I guess he's with Leia."

Luke bent down and keyed in a message to Leia on the replacement datapad they had attached to the droid.

"We could take the Caamas Document to the High Council," Mara commented.

"No," Luke said slowly, shaking his head. "I'd rather this go directly to Leia or Gavrisom. And he's apparently at Bothawui too. It's not that I don't trust everyone on the High Council, it's just that ..."

"It's just that you don't trust everyone on the High Council," Mara put in with a smirk. "I don't either. You're right, we should wait for Gavrisom or Leia."

Luke straightened up. "Well, I guess we're ready to go." As they exited the suite, Luke gave Mara a quick kiss.

"What's that for?" Mara questioned, checking to make sure the corridor was empty.

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love?"

"No, I guess not." She smiled at him. "I think I just have to get used to the 'new' you."

"The new 'us'," Luke corrected, grinning. "You want to stop for dinner before going to your place?" he went on to ask.

"In this borrowed flightsuit, that doesn't even fit right, while you're all dressed up?" she retorted in mock annoyance. "Well," she added, as she looked Luke over, "about as dressed up as you ever get, anyway."

"So do you have anything to eat at your apartment?" Luke ignored the insult to his attire, as he was sure his stomach would start growling any minute.

"Are you kidding?" Mara humphed. "I haven't even been there in three months." Mara was beginning to feel hungry herself. "How about we just pick something up on the way?"

"Sounds fine. You pick the place."

****

Luke and Mara left the palace, stopping at a small Alderaani café that specialized in gourmet take-out dinners. Mara arched an eyebrow as Luke added a bottle of wine to their purchase, but didn't comment.

The Jedi couple strolled hand in hand toward the nearby Knossa Towers, where Mara kept an apartment. Mara was a bit surprised that Luke would show even that much intimacy between them in public, though she did catch him shunting away unwanted attention from a few curious onlookers.

As they entered the lobby, Luke took in the Old Republic décor. "Nice building," he said admiringly, and Mara sensed that he truly meant it.

"It used to be a hotel for visiting dignitaries," Mara explained. "Low level ones, that is, or their aides. The suites aren't really that big."

"I'm surprised it escaped being destroyed during any of the takeovers of Coruscant," he observed, studying the stately takiwood doorframes and corridian marble floors.

"Me, too," she responded as she punched the button for the turbolift. "I had always liked this place. It wasn't drab and bleak like the palace had been."

The turbolift door opened and they entered the empty car. "I found it rather warm and inviting here," Mara continued, keying in her floor number. "So when the Smugglers' Alliance was formed and I decided I needed a permanent place, I checked here first."

As the car began to rise, Luke set their dinner down on the floor and leaned into the corner. "Speaking of warm and inviting," he murmured, tugging her closer. Mara didn't even pretend to hesitate as she melted up against him.

Luke let go of Mara's hand and instead grasped the front edges of his cloak, wrapping it around her. She snaked her arms around his waist, tilting her head to receive his fervent kiss. Luke hugged her tightly as time stood still for the betrothed lovers.

Mara pulled away long enough to whisper, "We're moving back down."

"I think we missed getting off," Luke whispered back before hungrily finding her lips again. They ignored the whooshing open of the lift door as the car stopped once more on the lobby level.

*Someone got on,* Mara sent silently.

*So?* Luke returned, not breaking their kiss. *This is my latest disguise without using the Force. Just some guy necking with his best girl in the corner of the lift.*

*You should have thought of this one earlier,* Mara responded in his mind, giving him a playful pinch in the ribs.

"Miss Jade?"

Mara heard her name at the same moment she realized the lift had stopped again, the doors hissing open.

"This is your floor, dear," a second voice spoke up.

"Oh, my!" An uncharacteristically flustered Mara whirled around, getting tangled in Luke's cloak in the process. She recognized her two elderly neighbor ladies, both with a knowing twinkle in their eyes.

"Madame Penmar, Madame Rossel," Mara sputtered, not knowing what else to say.

Luke straightened out his cloak and picked up the package containing their dinner. "Perhaps we should get off before we end up back at the lobby again," he said calmly.

The quartet exited the turbolift and started down the hallway.

"How nice to see you again, dear," Madame Rossel said to Mara, though she and her companion seemed to be directing their attention to Luke, clearly waiting for an introduction.

Mara took the hint, but was unsure as to how she should introduce him. Finally, she simply said, "Ladies, this is Luke, my fiancé." The women's eyes lit up as she then turned to Luke. "Luke, this is Madame Rossel," nodding to the slightly taller of the pair, "and her sister, Madame Penmar. They have an apartment across the hall from me."

Luke extended his hand in a warm greeting to them. "I am very happy to meet you both," he said with a smile, and then rested his hand on Mara's shoulder.

"Why, Miss Jade, we didn't know you were engaged!" exclaimed Madame Penmar. "How wonderful!"

"It's a rather recent development," Mara confessed.

"Are you a Jedi, too, young man?" inquired Madame Rossel innocently.

Luke gave Mara's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Yes, ma'am, I am," he replied, as much surprised by the fact that they considered Mara a Jedi as by the revelation that they didn't recognize him.

"Such a polite young man you've found, dear," Madame Penmar complimented Mara, who was giving Luke a sideways glance, checking to see that he wasn't using a Force disguise.

"And nice-looking, too," her sister added.

Luke raised his hand to his mouth to hide a grin.

"Thank you," Mara said, still at a loss over this whole conversation.

"Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner," Madame Penmar offered.

"Sister, can't you see they've brought their own," her sibling pointed out. "And surely these two young people would rather spend the evening alone together than with us old folks."

"We would have been delighted to dine with you," Luke interjected, "but as you have noticed, we did bring our meal with us, and I'm afraid we only have enough for two. But we'd consider it an honor to share a meal with you sometime in the future."

"Why, thank you, Luke." The women beamed.

"We've taken up enough of your time now, I'm afraid," Madame Penmar apologized. "It was so wonderful to meet you, Luke. And we are thrilled for you, Miss Jade," she added, lightly patting Mara's clasped hands. "We wish you nothing but happiness."

Mara felt a little Force nudge from Luke. "Please call me Mara," she said hastily. "And thank you for your kind wishes."

"Ladies." Luke nodded in farewell as they parted to enter their respective apartments.

****

"I can't believe they didn't recognize you," Mara blurted out as she shut the door behind her and Luke.

"I can't believe you revealed we were engaged," Luke returned. "And you could have told them my last name. I wouldn't have minded."

"You could have told them," she shot back. "They seemed quite taken with you, Mr. Politeness."

"Don't forget nice-looking," he rejoined.

"Sweetheart, if I only wanted nice-looking, I'd be marrying Lando." Mara decided she'd gone too far when no answer came from Luke, and she turned to see the uncomfortable look on his face. "Sorry," she murmured, taking his hand and leading him into the common room. "I doubt I've spoken more than a couple sentences to either of them the whole time I've lived here," she added.

"You did want to learn how to be more open with people," Luke reminded her. "I'd say this is a good beginning." He cast his gaze around her tastefully decorated apartment, noting a Vortex sculpture and dried flower arrangements on the low tables. A plush couch sat in the middle of the room, flanked by comfortable reading chairs and facing a small fireplace. "Looks like I did pretty good picking out an interior decorator," he complimented her.

"Must have been those art appreciation classes in between vibro-blade and blaster lessons," Mara replied. "Came in handy when posing as a countess or ambassador."

Luke stopped suddenly as his eyes fell on a painting hanging over the fireplace mantle. "The twin sunsets over the Dune Sea," he murmured quietly.

"It relaxes me." Mara shrugged, clearly uncomfortable at any hint of her being emotional.

"I remember watching the sunsets nearly every night growing up," Luke whispered, almost to himself, "dreaming of getting off that dustbowl, having an adventure or two."

"Like they say, be careful what you wish for." Mara squeezed his arm. "Would you like to see the rest of the place now?"

"Maybe after we eat." Luke held up the package he was still holding.

"I nearly forgot!" Mara laughed, leading him to her kitchen area. Luke began setting out the food on her small dining table. Mara slipped away while he searched through her cabinets for dishes and utensils. He was pouring their drinks when he looked up suddenly and caught his breath. Mara had exited her bedroom and was standing in the common room, scanning through music selections at her entertainment center. She was wearing a sleeveless, cream-colored tunic with a wide scoop neckline. Silky matching pants and low-cut suede boots completed her ensemble.

Luke knew he was gaping with unabashed infatuation, but he didn't care. The slinky material clung to her curves, emphasizing her lithe dancer's figure. Her radiant red-gold hair was draped over her shoulders in a casual, sexy manner that he found most alluring.

Over the years Luke had thought about Mara on many occasions, and would have been the first to admit he considered her a beautiful woman, but now his perception of her had changed immeasurably. For this stunning, intelligent woman was going to be his wife.

Feeling Luke's eyes upon her, Mara glanced in his direction, giving him a shy smile. Luke's heart melted, for he knew this was a smile she would reserve only for him. Soft instrumental music began playing as Mara headed for the dining area.

"Ah, much better," she commented, noticeably more relaxed.

"Hey, I didn't get my turn to watch you change."

"You'll have other chances, farmboy."

Luke gave a mock frown, then gestured to their meal. "Your feast awaits, m'lady," he said gallantly, as he pulled out a chair for her, then seated himself across the table.

"Your shoulder healed nicely," Luke continued conversationally, in a vain attempt to account for his prolonged staring at her.

"Thanks to you," Mara said in genuine appreciation. She pulled the neckline of her top to the side, running her fingers over her bare shoulder. "You do good work."

Luke swallowed hard, fighting down the urge to reach across and once again rest his hand on that delicate shoulder. By the Maker, she had never looked more provocative than she did at this moment. He knew Mara shunned compliments of any kind, but what the heck, Luke thought. "You look wonderful," he declared.

"Thanks," she repeated, at a loss for any kind of snappy comeback. Never before had anyone's opinion meant so much to her. They both turned their attention to their waiting dinner.

"Hmm, delicious," Mara remarked, savoring the cuisine. "I can't cook a lick, you know."

"I'm not marrying you for your cooking skills." Luke grinned. "Besides, I don't like eating licks."

Mara stared at him, as the joke sank in. "What is this, some kind of warped Jedi sense of humor I've never heard before?"

"You bring out the best in me."

"Or the worst," she countered.

As Mara speared another piece of nerf steak with her fork, she let her left arm rest next to her plate. Luke impulsively reached out with his right hand and tapped her fingers. She smiled at him, then grasped his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Luke involuntarily flinched, and Mara could feel a twinge of discomfort flowing through him.

"Luke," she said soothingly, "there's no reason to be embarrassed."

"I'm not," he protested, looking at the prosthetic. "It's just ... well ..."

"It's a constant reminder of your father and what happened on Bespin. Of how easily you could have become just like him."

Mara reached over and enveloped his entire hand with both of hers, gently stroking each finger.

"It's hard not to think about things like that," he said quietly.

"Perhaps you need to replace those memories with some different ones," she suggested.

"Such as?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Well ..." Mara turned his hand over and pushed up his sleeve. She traced a finger over the access flap on his wrist. "If it wasn't for the power cells in your hand, you may not have escaped that makeshift cell on Myrkr. And if you hadn't escaped, I wouldn't have chased after you, and we wouldn't have spent three days together traveling through the forest."

"And you believe that made a difference? You still didn't exactly like me after that."

"But I respected you. Perhaps, even admired you. It made a difference to me." She gave his hand a tender squeeze. "Not to mention," she went on, "if C'boath hadn't created a clone from your old one, there wouldn't have been a spare Luke around for me to fulfill Palpatine's last command on."

Mara raised Luke's palm and kissed it softly. "This hand is part of our history together." Releasing him, she added with a wry grin, "Though I intend for our future together to involve other parts of you."

Luke laughed at her boldness. "You always know the right thing to say to me," he said with a smile.

"Because I know you so well. Right now," Mara added with a wink, "I'd say we need to finish our dinner before it gets any colder."

"Point taken," Luke agreed, thanking his lucky stars once more for this wonderful woman.

They leisurely finished their meal, lingering over their glasses of wine. Luke raised his goblet out toward Mara. "A toast," he said, "to us. Together, and forever."

"Forever, and always," she answered, clinking her glass against his. They drained their glasses of wine and sat there in silence for several minutes, simply savoring the sensation of love pouring from each other. Finally, the practical side of Mara took over.

"Since you set the meal out, I'll clear the table," she offered. "Go make yourself at home."

"Sure," Luke acquiesced.

Mara put the dishes in the dish cleaner, then went out to the common room, but Luke was nowhere in sight. Feeling for his presence, she quickly found him on the balcony. She joined him as he leaned on the railing, looking out over the city lights.

"I've always loved this view," he murmured. He slipped one arm around her waist. "In fact, your balcony faces the same direction as the one at my apartment. You can see the Manarai Mountains off to the west."

Mara looked up at him. "That's why I picked this particular apartment. I wanted this view, ever since a friend and I witnessed it together years ago from the palace rooftop."

"Just a friend?"

"Not anymore."

Luke leaned over and kissed her gently. She melted into his arms, shivering slightly as a cool breeze passed over them. Luke wished he had his cloak on just so he could once more wrap her up in it with him.

"Let's go inside," Luke suggested. "Don't want you catching cold just before the wedding."

Mara humphed in protest. "I've never been ill a day in my life. The last thing you'll ever have to worry about is being saddled with a sickly wife."

A strange sense of foreboding suddenly flitted through Luke. He shook it off, hoping Mara hadn't noticed. "Glad to hear it, but let's go in anyway." He smiled, gently guiding her toward the open doorway. "Wouldn't want to tarnish my over-protective image."

Once back inside, Luke hesitated as they stood in the middle of the common room, behind the couch. He glanced down at the chrono on his wrist.

"It's getting late," he said reluctantly. "I guess I should be going."

"Oh," Mara responded. "I thought maybe ..."

"Yes?" Luke kissed her softly, holding her hands.

"I was kind of hoping ..."

"Yes?" he repeated, kissing her neck and backing her up against the couch.

"Hoping that ..." Mara closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

"What were you hoping, Mara?" Luke whispered, as he set her on the back of the couch.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

Luke chuckled softly. "Turnabout is fair play." Luke traced her cheekbone with one finger. "Now, you were saying?"

Mara took a deep breath, looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I was hoping you might want to spend the night here, with me."

"You know I do," Luke answered quickly, cutting off any further conversation by kissing her deeply and passionately. Mara wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her.

As Luke leaned more heavily into her embrace, Mara suddenly lost her balance and toppled over onto the sofa cushions, pulling Luke down with her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, looking up into her fiancé's smiling visage, just inches from her own. He was straddling her in a half-hearted attempt to keep his full weight from crushing her.

"I think you pushed me," she accused teasingly.

"Who, me?" he quipped, kissing her nose lightly.

"So, you want to get off me, or were you just getting comfortable?" she said, snickering.

"Just getting comfortable," he whispered, pressing closer against her, no longer allowing any farmboy embarrassment to get in the way.

Mara wiggled one arm out to stroke the side of his face. "At least you're not wearing a disguise this time," she commented.

Luke lifted his head slightly. "I could recreate it, if you wanted to play pirate with me."

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Mara chuckled, giving his hair a little tug.

"There's a lot of things I'd enjoy doing with you," he murmured. His lips trailed down her neckline and he slipped one hand under her tunic, his intent coming through loud and clear.

"Wait," Mara called out. "Not here."

He paused and looked at her questioningly.

"The bedroom," she croaked. "I've slept on cave floors, stone stairwells, and pilot chairs for the past month. I want to sleep in my own bed."

"Sleep is not what I had in mind."

"You know what I mean," she teased.

"All right, all right. The bedroom it is." He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. As he moved to lay her on the bed, however, Mara again spoke up. "Wait."

Mara felt a flash of annoyance pass through him as she stood up, though he didn't speak.

"I just want to pull back the covers," she apologized, as she reached back with one arm.

Luke raised one eyebrow. He reached for her somewhat cautiously. Mara could feel the barely contained desire in him.

"Why, Master Skywalker, I thought patience was one of your strong points."

He pushed her down onto the bed, crawling once more on top of her tempting body.

"I've waited ten years to make love to you, Mara Jade. I don't want to wait another minute."

Mara laughed lightly at his impetuosity.

*And patience has always been a struggle for me,* he added silently as he kissed her inviting lips.

Luke was making a valiant effort to slow things down. He pulled back slightly and gazed upon her face, wanting to memorize her every feature. Her hair shone brilliantly even in the waning light filtering in through the window, like a wreath encircling her head.

Reaching up slowly as Luke loomed over her, Mara ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his neck. He closed his eyes, exhaling quietly as she began unfastening his tunic. Tossing it aside, she massaged his shoulders lightly. Soon a pile formed on the floor - boots, clothes, lightsabers.

Luke gently stroked his bride-to-be, marveling at her softness, her sensuality. He wanted to touch every part of her body. Mara was noticeably trembling as Luke began trailing kisses along the path his fingers had just taken. He felt inebriated with the taste of her.

"Luke," she whispered. By the stars, no man had ever come close to making her feel this way. He paused from his ministrations to glance at her. "I love you."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I love you, too, Mara."

Their eyes met, both reveling in the exhilarating feeling of being instantly aware of every nuance of the other's being. But though their Force bond would always be an integral part of their lives, they both knew it was their deep and boundless love that was the magnet that would hold them together forever.

****

A little while later, while both struggled to catch their breath, Luke raised himself up slightly on his elbows as Mara continued to cling to him. It was as though she felt if she released her grip, he might disappear. "I love you so much, Luke," Mara whispered. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never," he returned. "Never, my love."

"You're the first man who's ever loved me, Luke," Mara said quietly, running her fingers through his perspiration-soaked hair. "The first one who has ever, truly, made love to me."

Luke raised her fingers to his lips and kissed them tenderly. "I've never experienced anything like this before, either," he whispered. "You've brought out emotions in me I never knew existed, never dreamed were possible."

Mara could feel Luke's love for her reaching to the very core of her being.

"I am so looking forward to being your husband," he added, caressing her back and shoulders.

"I feel like you already are," Mara murmured back. She could just make out his features in the semi-darkness. In an effort to slip out of the sentimental hole they were falling into, she laughed lightly. "I hope you appreciate the fact that I keep my fingernails trimmed."

"Getting clawed by anyone other than a hungry wampa would be a new experience for me," he said with a chuckle.

"You know, Skywalker," Mara said matter-of-factly, "I'd say you and I are perfectly compatible in the love-making arena. Imagine what we'll be like with more practice." She kissed him on the nose playfully. "I wonder just how creative two Jedi can be. Do you think we could levitate long enough to ...?"

Mara paused as a low groan escaped her bed partner. She cupped his face in concern. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"No, you're not," he assured her. "I'm doing that to myself."

"Huh?"

He let out a quiet sigh. "It's just that I realized I had been thinking the same thing."

"What's the penalty for corrupting a Jedi Master?" Mara snickered.

"A lifetime of pleasure." He squeezed her happily. "But I thought you wanted me to cut back on my use of the Force," he added wryly.

"_Unnecessary_ use, I said." Mara yawned as she snuggled closer to Luke. "I'm tired. I guess you wore me out, farmboy." She exhaled quietly. "'night, Luke."

Luke drew her close and stroked her hair. "Goodnight, Mara," he whispered to her softly, but she was already sound asleep in his arms. He bent over and kissed her gently on the lips. "My beloved companion."

* * * * * * * * * *

Several hours later:

Han and Leia trudged wearily toward their suite, followed by a prattling See-Threepio.

"Oh, it is so good to be back home," the golden droid went on, oblivious to the fact that no one was listening to him. "I so dislike space travel. Though I must say, Mistress Shada was exceptionally kind to me."

As they entered the darkened room and switched on the lights, whistles and beeps sounded from a corner of the room.

"Artoo?" Threepio spoke up hopefully. The little droid moved out into view. Threepio hurried over to greet his counterpart. "Artoo-Detoo, how wonderful to see you again."

Leia was also glad to see the astromech droid. "This must mean Luke is back."

"Yeah, so where is he?" Han asked, looking around the apartment.

Leia reached out with the Force. "I don't sense him nearby."

Han peered closer at Artoo. "He seems to have left a note." He squatted down next to the blue and white droid.

"Han and Leia," he read. "I wasn't sure when you would return, so I left Artoo here. He is carrying a little present, with instructions to only release it to you, Leia, or to President Gavrisom. It is genuine. Contact me and I will come see you. Love, Luke."

"A present?" Leia looked at Artoo, puzzled.

"Yeah, a secret present that I can't see," complained Han.

Leia bent down beside the droid. "Artoo, can you give me Luke's present?"

Artoo whistled indignantly.

"Artoo states it was he who acquired the information, not Master Luke," Threepio translated.

"Are we the only people in the galaxy with droids that have ego problems?" Han rolled his eyes. "C'mon, silvertop, give Leia the message."

Artoo beeped resentfully, and a file appeared on the datapad. Leia's eyes widened in astonishment. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, looking up at Han.

"What?"

"It's the Caamas Document!"

"How could Luke get hold of that? He was going off to rescue Mara."

"I don't know. He said to contact him," Leia replied. "Try buzzing his room."

Han went over to the comm unit and keyed in Luke's number. After numerous buzzes, he switched it off. "He must not be there. He doesn't sleep that sound even when he's in one of those trances."

Han looked at Artoo. "You know where he's at?"

Threepio interpreted Artoo's response. "Artoo states he does not know where Master Luke went after leaving him here."

"Okay, how about telling us where you found that document," Han addressed Artoo.

Artoo beeped once more.

"Artoo says Master Luke gave him orders not to reveal that information," Threepio stated.

"Great, just great," Han groused.

"Han," Leia interjected. "Leave Artoo alone. Why don't you try Luke's comlink?"

****

Luke was having the most wondrous dream. He and Mara were at a seashore, surrounded by four laughing children of various ages. Artoo was sitting nearby, beeping continuously. He kept beeping, and beeping...

Luke awoke, trying to hold onto the images in the dream. But the beeping continued. Shaking the sleep from his brain, he realized the sound was coming from the floor. Why was the floor beeping? His comlink!

He disentangled himself from Mara, and scooted over to the edge of the bed. Rummaging through the pile of clothes, he finally located the offending communications device.

Han was about to give up. "I don't think he's going to answer this either," he was saying to Leia, when a sleepy voice finally came online.

"S'ywalker."

"Luke, that you?"

"Han?"

"Hey, kid. We got Artoo's present." Leia came over and stood behind Han.

"'hat's great," Luke answered with a yawn.

"Did you find Mara? How is she?" Leia put in.

"Perfect," Luke mumbled.

Han and Leia exchanged glances. "So you gonna come over and tell us where you got the document?" Han continued.

"Uh ... right now?"

"Where are you, Luke?" Leia asked. "Did we wake you? You sound so sleepy."

"I _was_ asleep. It's the middle of the night. Isn't it?"

Han and Leia were suddenly startled to hear another voice in the background.

"Who are you talking to?" said a very drowsy, very feminine voice.

"It's Han and Leia," they heard Luke whisper in reply.

"Huh?" the other voice muttered.

"On my comlink," Luke answered.

"What time is it?" the mystery woman asked.

"I don't know. Go on back to sleep."

Han and Leia listened in wide-eyed astonishment.

"Say, Luke, we're sorry if we disturbed you," Han apologized.

"Yeah, uh, can I come by in the morning and we can talk then?"

"Sure, kid, sure."

"'kay. See you then," Luke signed off.

****

As they ended the connection, Han and Leia stared at each other.

"Don't _ever_ ask me to call him in the middle of the night again," Han ordered with a touch of amusement.

"You think that was Mara?" Leia asked in an astonished voice.

"Of course it was her. Who else would it be? Some woman he picked up at the spaceport?"

"You think something's going on between them?" Leia went on, not yet sure how she felt about Han's implication.

"No, I think they just decided to sleep in the same bed to ease over-crowding in the city." Han gave Leia an exasperated look. "Of course I think something's going on."

Leia slumped into a chair, shaking her head in disbelief. Luke ... and Mara ... lovers? Could it be? "They're as different as night and day," Leia pointed out. "What could they possibly have in common?"

"A lot more than we have." Han chuckled. "And I'd say we're doing pretty well together. They're both loners, about the same age, both strong in 'the Force,'" he said in a sing-songy voice, twirling his fingers in the air. Han still never passed up an opportunity to poke fun at that 'hokey religion,' even though his entire family was endowed with it. "The kid needs to have a little fling. If nothing else, he'll have someone to escort to the peace treaty ceremony."

"But, but, they could have just been working on some project," Leia rationalized aloud, "and were tired from their trip, and fell asleep. We don't know they were in a bed. I mean, they've been friends a long time."

"How many 'friends' do you describe as being 'perfect'?" Han sent back with his lop-sided grin.

"Dear, I don't even describe you as perfect," Leia replied wryly.

"Really." Han looked his wife up and down. "I think you're perfect."

"Maybe only women are capable of being perfect," Leia retorted, smiling.

Han rolled his eyes. "I told you how uptight Luke got on the subject of Mara," he went on.

"Yes," Leia said, "and your crazy theory that that meant Luke had some kind of schoolboy crush on her."

"So," continued Han, in an effort to convince his wife, "how about the fact that Karrde said when Luke found out Mara was in danger, he practically had to physically hold him back from jumping in his X-wing and just taking off."

"Um. Still circumstantial," Leia declared, not wanting to admit to Han she was beginning to think he could be right. The old nerfherder could be pretty perceptive at times. "By the way, I didn't see his X-wing in its usual berth."

"Maybe it's still in the hold of the _Fire_," Han suggested.

"Maybe. Wherever Mara docks it."

"Anyway, debating Luke's love life, or continued lack thereof, isn't getting us any sleep." Han yawned. "Let's go to bed. And hope nobody buzzes us."

Leia allowed her husband to lead them to their bedroom. Luke ... and Mara ... lovers, she thought. She remembered back to seeing them together on Selonia, stealing glances at one another, as if sizing each other up. A small smile appeared on her face. Well, well. About time, little brother.

****

Luke dropped back on his pillow with a loud sigh.

"Sorry," Mara whispered uneasily.

"For what?"

"If I'd kept quiet, they wouldn't have known ..."

"It's all right. They were gonna know in the morning, anyway," Luke replied soothingly, reaching out in the darkness to run his fingers through her silky hair.

"Yes, but ..."

"Mara, I'm not ashamed to be sleeping with you."

Mara snuggled into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his chest. "Luke, I know this is not how you wanted them to find out." Relishing the sound of his steady heartbeat, she continued, "We need to be more discreet, I guess. Letting Han and Leia discover we're in bed together is one thing. Having it on the front page of the Coruscant Inquirer is another."

"Yeah, the press would have a field day with this." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head lightly. "So, we'll just make sure they don't find out. I'm sure Han and Leia won't say anything to anybody."

"Or my neighbor ladies, either," she said, still berating herself for that unintended early revelation. "As soon as our engagement is announced, the holojournalists will be swarming everywhere. We won't be able to make a move without constantly being followed and spied on."

"So you're saying tonight could be our last chance for privacy until the wedding?" Luke murmured, shuddering slightly as Mara ran her fingers down his side.

"For this much privacy, anyway," Mara answered, kissing his chest.

"Then we should take advantage of tonight as much as possible ... Mara!" he exclaimed, jerking as she tickled him.

"Definitely," she purred in his ear. Luke pulled her on top of him. At that moment in time, he wouldn't have cared if all the holojournalists in the galaxy were camped outside their door.

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

"Do we have to get up?" Luke mumbled groggily several hours later, bright morning light streaming through the window. He pulled the covers over his head. "Can't we just stay here forever?"

"Sure, if you don't mind Han and Leia coming over here looking for us," Mara returned with a snicker.

"But I like sleeping with you," came Luke's muffled voice. "You have a soft mattress."

"Is that the only reason?" Mara scooted down to join him under the warm blanket.

"Why, my dear, what else could there be?"

"You know we're acting like teenagers."

"I don't recall ever doing this as a teenager," Luke rejoined. He pulled the covers off their heads and gave her a silly grin. "I was pure and innocent."

Mara laughed. "Not to mention totally domineered by your uncle." She sighed quietly. "My teen years were spent learning to be the perfect assassin."

"Luckily for me, not quite perfect."

"Hmm. Luckily for both of us."

Luke eased himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his hand over the slight beard stubble.

"Didn't bring your razor, did you?" Mara teased him.

"Would have been rather presumptuous of me, don't you think?" he said with a wry grin.

Mara knelt up behind him, caressing his chest as she planted kisses on his neck and shoulder. She stroked his cheek gently with the palm of her hand. "Don't worry, my love. I don't think anyone will even notice."

"You just love to torment me, don't you," Luke complained. He looked over his shoulder as Mara flopped back on the bed, stretching languidly. She was even more gorgeous in the light of day. "Or should I say, torture?"

"But you're so easy to torment," she returned with a chuckle. "And admit it, you're a willing victim."

Luke reached back and tickled her lightly. "Hmmm. I'd be willing right now to ..."

Mara swatted his hand away. "We don't have time for that. We have to get ready to leave."

"Do you _always_ have to be so practical?" Luke whined. He shook away the image of Master Yoda lecturing him on self-control and caught sight of the bedside chrono. If they didn't get a move on, Leia would probably be leaving for committee meetings before they even got there. Deep breaths, Skywalker.

Mara reached out with her foot to prod him off the bed. "Go. Before _you_ start corrupting _me_."

Luke shook his head in defeat. "Is it all right if I use your shower?"

"All the sweating you did last night, and you have to ask such a question?" Mara said with a laugh.

"You must be mistaken," Luke said somberly. "Jedi Masters don't sweat."

"Yeah, probably got you mixed up with that other guy I'm in love with."

Luke nodded toward the 'fresher. "I'd share," he offered hopefully.

Mara hesitated, then shook her head. "Better leave something for the honeymoon. I'll wait till you're done."

Luke scooped up a pillow and threw it at her as he headed for the refresher. "Don't get me thinking about the honeymoon, now."

"Pull the lever down for cold water," Mara called after him. "I sense you need it."

Luke didn't reply aloud; he merely sent a mental response to ensure that she, too, would need to pull that lever down. Mara snuggled back down under the covers, squeezing her eyes shut, certain that no one could possibly be happier than she was.

* * * *

Some time later, the solemn Jedi Master visage was back as Luke and Mara made their way through the usual throngs into the palace. His impassive face gave no clue to the joy Mara could feel inside him.

Han and Leia were just finishing their late breakfast when the door announcer chimed.

"Now remember," Han intoned, "we're not going to interrogate them as soon as they walk through the door. If they have anything to tell us, they will."

"Oh, Han, give me some credit," Leia grumbled.

They both rose as they heard Threepio shuffling toward the front door. As Leia glanced toward their visitors in the entryway, a strange expression crossed her face.

"Something wrong?" Han asked.

"No, not ... wrong. But ... different. There's something different about Luke ..." Her gaze shifted. "... and Mara."

Luke had been listening to Threepio with that infinite patience of his, when he looked up at Leia and smiled.

"Oh, Luke, I'm so glad you're back," Leia gushed, coming forward to hug him enthusiastically. "And Mara, too," she added with a nod to the former smuggler. "Thank goodness you're both safe. Come in and have a seat," she invited, ushering them into the common room.

Luke and Mara sat on the couch, quite close together, Han noted with a hidden grin. He and Leia relaxed into large comfortable chairs facing them.

"So now, how did you manage to get a copy of the Caamas Document?" Leia got right to the point, since she couldn't bring up what was really on her mind.

"It's a rather long story," Luke hedged.

"Well, however you did it," Leia went on, "this, coupled with the peace treaty. Oh, Luke, I can hardly believe it! I just know—"

"Wait a minute," Luke interrupted her. "Peace treaty? What peace treaty? Did the Caamas people and the Bothans actually ...?"

"Didn't you get my message?" Leia responded quizzically. "I sent it early yesterday evening, both to your ship and your suite."

"I'm afraid not."

Leia looked puzzled. "But Artoo said you got back in the afternoon. I thought you always checked your messages."

Luke cleared his throat. "I ...uh ... haven't been back to my suite since I left Artoo here."

Han gave Leia a 'drop it' look.

"Oh. Well, anyway," Leia said, somewhat apologetically. "It's with the Empire!" she continued in an excited voice. "We're going to sign a peace treaty with the Empire!"

Leia jumped up and received Luke's hug, but he abruptly released her and turned to embrace Mara. Only Han noticed the disappointed look that crossed Leia's face. She realized at that moment that she had been replaced as the most important woman in her brother's life.

The Jedi pair finally turned their attention back to Leia.

"I can't believe it!" Mara exclaimed, shock evident on her face. "When did this happen?"

"How did you get them to agree?" Luke put in.

"It wasn't me," Leia explained, thankful for her experience at keeping her emotions hidden. "It was Pellaeon. He made the proposal."

Han and Leia took turns detailing the events of the past month.

"So, now what about you two?" Han finally inquired. "What have you been doing to keep busy?"

"Han!" Leia gave him a pointed look.

"Er, I mean ..." Han tried to extract his foot from his mouth.

"It's all right, Han." Luke chuckled. "Let's see ..."

Mara, at that moment, stared at Luke and he stopped as if listening to her. *Remember, we decided not to tell them about the Hand of Thrawn just yet* she sent to him mentally.

Luke gestured with his hand as if placating her. *Don't worry* he responded silently, *I remember, I remember.* Mara just shook her head and sighed.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Han whispered to Leia. When she didn't answer, he continued, "Can you tell what they're saying?" Leia simply shook her head in a negative response.

"Okay, uh," Luke finally spoke aloud. "Where was I? I came into the system, landed, and found Mara holed up in a cave."

"Were you injured?" Leia directed her question to Mara. "Karrde's recording sounded like you could have been attacked by some kind of creatures."

"No." Mara actually looked a little embarrassed. "The creatures didn't harm me. I just slipped and hit my head. By the time I came to, the _Starry Ice_ had already left. So I was simply sitting, waiting for a brave Knight to rescue me." She gave Luke's arm a squeeze.

"But," Han gave them a skeptical look, "that doesn't explain how you came up with the Caamas Document. And there was something in the recording about you spotting a fortress."

Mara took a deep breath and glanced at Luke.

"Imperials had once used the fortress as a headquarters. The document was in some files there."

"Go on," Han prompted. When Mara didn't respond immediately, he continued, "What about that strange spaceship you had tracked? Were there beings at the fortress?"

"Yes, there were a few. The ship belonged to them."

"And ...?" Han was beginning to think this was worse than trying to drag information out of the children.

"And that's all we have to say about it, for now," Luke answered. "We have to do some thinking before saying anymore."

"Oh, I see," Leia said, somewhat taken aback. This wasn't like Luke at all, at least where she and Han were concerned.

"There is something else we do want to tell you." Luke smiled, taking Mara's hand.

Han crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, anticipating Luke and Mara's announcement that they had started dating, not that this would be a surprise, after last night.

What came out of Luke's mouth was the biggest shock Han could ever remember getting.

"I've asked Mara to be my wife," his brother-in-law said, grinning broadly, "and she said yes."

Both of Han's feet hit the floor as he bolted upright in his seat. Leia gripped the arms of her chair, mouth gaping open. Luke and Mara looked back and forth at them as the silence hung in the air.

"What did you say?" Leia finally whispered hoarsely. Surely she had misunderstood.

"We're getting married," Mara responded.

"Married?" Han finally found his voice. "You're getting married?"

"Yes," Luke and Mara answered in unison.

"Uh, well, congratulations," Han sputtered, though he still had a look of amazement on his face.

"Yes, congratulations," Leia echoed automatically. She seemed to be studying the apprehensive expressions on the couple's faces, when a smile suddenly blossomed on hers. Jumping up, she practically threw herself at her brother and his new fiancée. "Oh, Luke, Mara, I'm so happy for you! This is wonderful!"

Han soon joined her by clasping Luke's hand and slapping him on the back. He even gave Mara a kiss on the cheek.

"This is quite a surprise, kid," Han said, as they all sat back down.

"We noticed," Mara said with a snort, before Luke could reply.

"We love each other." Luke smiled, squeezing Mara's hand.

"Certainly a change in attitude from the last time I saw you," Han teased Luke. "You got all testy when I just mentioned Mara's name."

Mara chuckled at Luke's twinge of embarrassment.

"And I understand from Karrde you weren't acting any better in regards to Luke," Han went on, silencing her.

"But you have to admit," Leia interjected, "this is all very sudden."

"Yeah," Han said in agreement. "Most people have some kind of a courtship first, to get to know each other better."

"Like four years, you mean?" Luke quipped. "And then I was supposed to kidnap her, right?"

"Worked for me," Han returned with a wink toward Leia.

"Well, we already _know _each other," Luke smiled, putting his arm around Mara.

"I don't mean just physically," Han went on with a lop-sided grin.

"Neither do I," Luke answered, more solemn now. "We have a bond." Mara rested her hand on Luke's knee. "A Force bond," Luke continued, caressing Mara's slim shoulders. "Stronger than anything we could have ever imagined."

Han slammed one hand down on his armrest. "I knew it! I just knew it! You can't even find a wife without the Force being involved!"

Luke stiffened. Mara felt him think of his self-chastisement on using the Force too much, and also how Callista left him because of the Force.

"Han!" Leia scolded her husband. "Luke, he's just joking."

Han had already realized his error in judgment. "Sure, kid. Don't always take everything so seriously."

Luke relaxed somewhat. "It's all right," he muttered, then smiled weakly. "Mara's helping me in that area."

Leia watched her brother closely. He had previously confided in her of the restless, uneasy feelings he'd been having. But other than his reaction to Han just now, he'd been calm and happy since he'd arrived. In fact, happier and more at peace than Leia had ever felt him. Apparently Mara had succeeded where Leia had not.

"I think you two are good for each other," Leia spoke up.

"We think of it as complimenting each other's talents and personalities," Mara answered, sending a smile Luke's way. "And just to set the record straight, Luke's the idealistic one in this union."

"And Mara's the practical one," Luke continued, in better humor now.

"She'd better be," Han joked. "You've never been known for your practicality."

Leia felt the need to extricate her brother from any more of Han's coming taunts. She rose and motioned to Luke. "Luke, will you help me get all of us some refreshments?"

"Sure," Luke agreed readily, joining her in the kitchen.

Leia started getting out servings of fruit juice and R'alla mineral water from the cooler. "I should have asked Mara what she prefers," she commented.

"Water," Luke murmured. Leia looked up in surprise. "She likes mineral water." He shrugged, smiling.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Leia eyed him.

"For us, too," Luke returned. "Both of us have lived alone all of our lives." He sighed. "The bond Mara and I have is so incredible, so exhilarating. I never knew it was possible to feel this wonderful."

Leia gave her brother a warm hug. "And you deserve this happiness, Luke. You've devoted your whole life to serving others."

"Thanks, Leia," Luke said. "It means a lot to me that you approve."

"And if I wouldn't have?" Leia teased, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Hmm," Luke pondered with a grin. "Know any good places to elope?"

****

Back in the common room, Han gazed at the cool, composed green-eyed woman sitting across from him.

"You know, Mara, I have no doubts that you have a bond with him," he began. "What I can't believe is that you and Luke think this bond happened overnight. Sith, you two have had a connection since you first met."

"Really?" Mara drawled out. "Han Solo, expert on Force bonds and Jedi relationships."

"All I'm saying is," Han continued, ignoring her quip. "I remember when Luke and I were on the Katana and your fighter was hit. You wouldn't believe the devastated look on his face the instant it happened. And that was when you were still proclaiming you wanted to kill him."

"Don't remind me," Mara said sullenly.

"And then a couple years ago, when Luke's X-wing exploded on Almania. You had a vision of it happening. Perhaps even before it happened. Even Leia didn't feel it."

"Maybe I was just closer to him," Mara rationalized flippantly.

"Hmm. Yeah. Closer." Han said the word in a way that emphasized he wasn't talking about spatial distance. "I never believed your line, either, that it wasn't because of Luke that you brought those ysalamiri there yourself."

"You've always had a vivid imagination, Solo," Mara retorted, though she was smiling as she said it.

Han grinned. "Oh, by the way, I apologize for disturbing your ... sleep ... last night."

****

Luke leaned back against a counter. "When I left Tatooine with Ben, and Han and I rescued you from the Death Star," he sighed, "those few days were the greatest turning point in my life. Ever since then, I feel as if I've been struggling uphill against a flow of quicksand. But now, finally, I've reached the crest of that hill. Mara is my lifeline that brought me there, and my anchor that keeps me from slipping back."

Luke looked deep into his sister's brown eyes. "Our love is the next turning point for me. Together, she and I will journey down that hill. We know it won't always be smooth sailing. We're human, we both have quick tempers."

At Leia's unbelieving expression, he added, "Yes, me too, sis. I demonstrated that to Mara rather embarrassingly on our trip." He paused. "But we'll make it. Together, and forever."

"Yes, you will." Leia squeezed his hand. "I'm sure of it. The kids are going to be thrilled, too. They've always wanted an aunt. And cousins," she added with a wink.

Luke chuckled. "Don't rush us. Where are they, by the way? Still on Kashyyyk?"

"Yes, Chewie's bringing them back in a few days, just before the treaty signing. I'm meeting with Gavrisom and the Council this afternoon to work out the details."

"I hope you won't be needing me for that," Luke said.

"I wouldn't think so," Leia assured him. "Now, we'd better get these drinks out there. Who knows what my husband is telling your bride-to-be."

****

As Luke and Leia returned to the common room, they found Han and Mara engaged in lively conversation.

"You told them I was perfect?" Mara accused Luke as he walked up behind her, handing her a drink.

"And what's wrong with that? You're perfect for me." He rested a hand on her shoulder, leaned around and kissed her. "I could have said you're deliciously sexy."

Mara rolled her eyes as Luke settled beside her, then looked at Leia. "You should have warned me about him."

"I never knew!" Leia said, laughing.

Luke turned to Mara, putting his arm around her. "Like I told you, you bring out the best in me."

Mara grinned wickedly. "Yeah, more than once last night."

Luke colored slightly with discomfort at Mara's remark, while Han erupted into peals of laughter. "This is better than one of those daytime holo-dramas."

"You watch those while Leia's at work?" Mara said snidely.

"No, no," Han was quick to reply. He always resented any insinuation that he was a 'house-husband.' "Just heard of them, that's all." Han desperately tried to think of something to change the subject. "Hey, Luke, we didn't see your X-wing when we docked. Where'd you hide it?"

Luke shifted in his seat uneasily. "I wasn't able to bring it back," he replied.

"You just left it there?" Han asked suspiciously. "You mean you left so quickly you didn't have time to dock it in the _Fire_?" He gave them a lop-sided grin. "Or you were so otherwise occupied you forgot it?"

Silence hung in the air a moment. "We weren't able to bring the _Fire_ back either," Luke finally responded.

Both Leia and Han stared at Mara. The_ Jade's Fire_ was her pride and joy. She wouldn't just leave it behind.

"What happened?" Leia asked gently. "How did you get back?"

"We came back in one of those alien ships," Luke explained briefly, while Mara remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"But what ...?" Han began.

"It crashed," Mara suddenly interjected, tears brimming in her eyes. "It's gone." Luke tightened his hold around her shoulders.

"How—?" Leia started to ask, but stopped as Luke looked at her and shook his head warningly.

"We'll explain later," he said quietly.

"Hey, Mara. I'm sorry," Han said gently. Mara nodded in thanks, knowing Han better than anyone would understand how this was affecting her. He would be equally devastated if anything happened to the _Falcon_.

"It's over and done with." Mara shook off her feelings, though she still clutched Luke's hand. "Leia, I wanted to ask you," she went on, clearly indicating the subject was closed. "Would you be my matron of honor, at our wedding?"

Leia was visibly startled by the sudden request. "Why, of course, Mara. I'd be honored."

Luke frowned at Mara. "Just had to beat me to it, didn't you?" He looked at Han and smiled. "You know I want you to be my best man."

"I'm the best man for the job," Han smirked, causing the others to groan.

"So when will your wedding take place?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, as soon as we can get it arranged," Luke responded. "We haven't had a chance to think about the details yet."

"What I'm not looking forward to is having to make the public announcement of our engagement," Mara put in. "Dealing with reporters is not my cup of tea."

Leia looked thoughtful. "What if I did that for you? As a favor?"

Mara and Luke looked at her in surprise. "You'd make the announcement for us?"

"Of course." Leia smiled warmly. "It would be my pleasure. I'm used to dealing with the press."

"That would be wonderful," Luke and Mara readily accepted. "Thanks so much!"

"I think we should wait till after the peace treaty is signed," Leia went on. "That's only a week away."

"Of course. Sounds fine. That'll give us awhile to mentally prepare for the onslaught of interviews they'll still demand afterwards," Mara rationalized.

"Not if you make yourselves scarce," Leia replied with a wink.

"Scarce?"

"Take a trip," Han put in, getting Leia's meaning. "A little pre-wedding vacation. I'll wager you didn't have much chance to relax on this last trip."

"No, we didn't," Luke acknowledged. "What do you think?" he continued, turning to Mara.

"I think that's a splendid idea." She smiled widely.

"So where would you go?" Han asked them.

"Oh, somewhere peaceful, quiet, private," Luke said thoughtfully. "Somewhere Mara can work without distraction."

Mara frowned in confusion. "Work on _what_ without distraction?"

"Why, building your own lightsaber, of course."

Mara's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Just what you get for agreeing to marry a Jedi Master," Han guffawed.

"Shut up, Solo." She turned and glowered at Luke. "You mean, we're going to some wonderful, secluded spot, and I'll have to spend the whole time building a lightsaber?"

"Not necessarily the whole time. Depends on how long it takes you," Luke said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're getting better at being devious," Mara groused, a hint of a grin at the corners of her mouth.

"Must be from hanging out with you." Luke scooted forward on the couch. "Guess we need to be going."

"Already?" Leia protested.

"We still have to go see Karrde," Mara said. "I hope he won't be too upset, losing his second-in-command."

"Look at it this way," Han said. "You're getting a promotion to first-in-command in this new partnership."

"I think we better get out of here before Han comes up with any more words of wisdom," Luke put in. He held out his hand to Mara. "Ready, my love?"

Mara clutched his hand tightly, and the couple said their good-byes with a promise to return that evening for dinner.

After they left, Han turned to Leia. "I may not be a Jedi, but I sense the beginning of a beautiful marriage." He put his arm around his petite wife. "Kinda reminds me of us."

"The Maker help them."

**THE END**


End file.
